


World Cold & Hard, Tiddies Warm & Soft

by Faerie_Fable



Series: OC SMUTS [1]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020), freeform - Fandom
Genre: Bruno absolutely mounts Maude in the end, Bruno is a fucking giant, Bruno likes tits, Bull Centaur Character, Daddy Kink, Delta Dawn (Trolls) walks in on her adopted brother fucking a pop troll, Developing Friendships, Friends to Lovers, Maude is Genderfluid and uses They/Them pronouns, Maude would likely die without cartoon physics, Maude's are very soft and warm, Maude's tits, Original Character(s), Other, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Starts off Maude soft domming him, World Cold and Hard, and pierced, as it is, soft domme, then Maude gets distracted by sensations, they aint walking tomorrow, titties soft and warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Maude's a doctor, small, sweet, and likes looking after other trolls who visits Lonesome Flats to teach the trollings basic first aide and provide checkups for trolls who don't want to travel.Bruno is a giant bull centaur who lives out of town and doesn't spend time with other trolls because he's the only bull in Lonesome Flats. He's seen the worst in other trolls and keeps expecting the worst, after all, the world is cold and hard...Maude (and their tits) is soft and warm though, and he really, *really* appreciates that.
Relationships: (OC)Maude/(OC)Bruno, Delta Dawn & Original Male Character(s) sibling relationship/friendship, Original Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: OC SMUTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	World Cold & Hard, Tiddies Warm & Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Bruno is property of Manny (@Brickoppy on Tumblr)
> 
> https://brickoppy.tumblr.com/post/629076299992989696/a-doodle-dumb-of-an-oc-i-made-last-night-hes

"Due to a few reasons, I recommend not visiting him, at least when I'm not with you" Delta said lightly, barely paying attention to the bipedal troll, busy directing the team of country trolls currently moving the silver bullet styled trailer that had been renovated into a medical centre. 

"Bruno? That's not a name I recognise, he's never been to a check up with me" they mused to themself, biting their lip in thought, arms crossed over their chest. "I take it he doesn't like outsiders much?" They asked, voice a little louder so Delta could hear. 

"He's a real angry feller, doesn't get along well with others" an older troll muttered close enough that he drowned out whatever Delta said, and Maude turned to the troll inquisitively. "Real rough and a brute, not even a real troll if ye ask me" the old troll grizzled, staring seriously at Maude as if to warn them to stay away. At first they'd been scared, a little intimidated, but then those words echoed through their mind.

Not even a real troll they'd heard that all their life, hatched grey and alone, too rough and loud, passed from foster family to foster family until they gave up. They knew that feeling, that heartbreak of being seen as less just because you had a temper or lacked something others took for granted. They knew what it was like to feel like you had to be what everyone said you were just because you didn't think you were allowed to be something else.

They furrowed their brow, turning away from the old codger and instead hurried to catch up to Delta, listening to her prattle about her little brother proudly and found themself relaxing, curiosity quickly replacing that momentary fear.

_**~~~~~~~TIMESKIP OF THREE WEEKS~~~~~~~** _

It wasn't until weeks later that they saw their chance to go meet him, overhearing Delta talking to her sister Patricia about Bruno having been injured. Everything in Maude tensed in that moment, needing to go check on the other troll, make sure he was okay, make sure he wasn't hurting. 

"I'll go check on him after the muster, deliver his hats while I'm at it" Delta said, and Maudes ears flicked, swivelling to listen better even as they finished placing a band-aid on a skinned knee, Clampers sitting still with a jawbreaker lolly in her mouth, trying to crack it and so far failing.

"You might wanna change, red shirt" Patricia warned.

"Oh shoot, forgot I shouldn't wear red today" Delta muttered.

"Does your uncle hate red?" Maude asked Clampers in a quiet whisper, reaching into their lolly jar for another jawbreaker and a few lollipops to buy the Trollings silence.

"Sets him off, makes him charge, especially if it's movin' fast" Clampers responded easily, eyes widening in clear joy at the sight of the extra lollies, gleefully reaching for them after crossing her heart with a finger when Maude hushed her with a wink. They helped Clampers hide the excess lollies before her mom and aunt could turn back around, already planning to remove the red heart charm hanging from their ear and which first aide kit to take.

After all, if Delta wasn't going to introduce them to little Bruno, then Maude had better introduce themself.

It was anticlimactic really, sneaking out of town was almost too easy, clinic closed early due to a lack of patients... at least, present in town, so they literally just walked down the road, ignored by most of the trolls going about their mid-afternoon lives. It turned out to be a longer walk than they'd expected though, feet kicking dust up with every step. "Note to self, the cat-r-bus is a lot faster than I am" they muttered, following the road until they reached the turn off, a half worn track through the dirt that lead to a massive wooden gate and then to an even bigger shack off in the distance.

"Holy hair they're another Smidge" the purple troll hissed, looking up at the gate, mind still processing the size and weight of it for a few moments, wondering how a little tiny pony centaur could be so strong. He had to be like Smidge, that was the only explanation their blown mind could come up with. They slipped through the beams of wood, careful to keep from damaging the little kit on their hip, packed so full with first aide supplies it was bulging.

They looked around the property, calling out softly, "hello? Is this Bruno's place?" Their mouth fell open when the shacks front door opened, a giant centaur with horns that rounded out, pointed up and a hat pulled low over his face stepped out. "Dammit, even th'baby brother's taller'an me" they whined softly, eyes closing so they didn't see his soft ears flap in their direction, thinking themself too quiet for him to hear.

He bit the inside of his cheek in thought, narrowing his red eyes as he watched the tiny trolls shadow take a few steps forward, stopping after a few steps. He inhaled, dragging in a lungful of air through his nose only to huff it out a moment later when he couldn't smell fear. Just, something sweet? Kinda fruity but almost too sweet in a subtle kinda way. He tilted his hat lower, stomping down the steps of his porch and across the dry earth towards them, subtly sniffing the air the closer he got to see if he could smell any fear at all, but even when he growled their scent didn't change.

The shadows ears twitched, flicking up and down while their head tilted to the side and they took a step closer, hands patting their sides awkwardly. He didn't hear hooves, heck, it sounded like they were missing an entire set of legs and a tail, and judging by their shadow, they were tiny, smaller even than Delta.

"Hi, my name's Maude, I'm a doctor from pop village" he heard a soft voice say, ears flapping again while his tail flicked and a hoof stamped, crossing his arms over his chest. "I heard you were hurt, I think it was on the head, I'm just wondering if you'd let me look after you... It, look after the wound" they said, correcting themself with a soft groan and he could smell them getting nervous but still there wasn't any fear.

Delta had told him there was a doctor in town lately during her last visit, some little biped that came every month to provide checkups. His arms tensed, hands clenching into fists hidden by the bulk of his arms.

He sighed, watching tilting his head up just a little so he could see their hooves... Feet. Little tiny toes wiggling against the dusty ground. "Can you look at me?" They asked, and they slowly slid a toe'd foot forwards, not quiet stepping closer to him. "I promise, I'm not wearing or carrying anything red" their soft voice swore, hands out, palms up where he could see them from under the brim of his hat.

"How do I know this isn't a prank?" He asked, stamping a hoof agitatedly without realising, tail flicking a few times behind him. They seemed to shrink in response, moving away just slightly as if stung and he instantly regretted what he'd said.

"You won't know unless you take a chance" they said honestly, a hint of something like understanding in their voice. "I know it probably doesn't mean much to you, but I promise i'm not going to play any tricks on you" they whispered, earnest and sincere enough that he could feel himself starting to give in.

It had taken some time to get him to take the hat off, little doctor having to promise a few more times there was nothing red on them at all before he'd even been willing to lift the brim to look down at them. Maude smiled, hand slowly raised in a wave, watched him huff out a breath through his nose, the heavy gold piercing shifting with the force of the huff while his ears twitched. Maude's own ears twitched in response, flicking forwards curiously.

"Delta said you hurt your head, if you come down I can take a look and clean it for you?" The little doctor offered, slowly lowering the hand that had been raised in greeting. "I'd like to make sure it doesn't get infected" Maude added when the silence felt like it was dragging on, both hands slowly lifting to clasp at each other comfortingly in front of their chest.

"Fine, but stay in front where I can see you" he finally relented, stepping forward so he could bend his legs and lower himself a bit. He had to bend his torso down as well, so tall in comparison to the short pop rocker just so they could reach up slowly, purple fingers grazing his brown skin. He stayed stone still for a moment before his head began to relaxedly drop into the soft hold, leaning into the gentle touch.

"Oh! I found the graze, it looks a little inflamed, I'm going to give it a clean with some alcohol and then tape some gauze over it to keep it clean of sweat from under your hat, afterwards, I'd like to give you some anti-inflammatory and antibiotic drugs just to be safe, and I also have a topical cream that can numb it if you'd like?"

He finished lowering himself to the ground while they slowly rambled, soft voice washing over him while little hands removed themself from his forehead, still moving at that same crawling pace so as not to startle him. It was... A very sweet gesture. He nodded, shrugging his broad shoulders non-committally then watched a smile bloom across pierced purple lips before the doctor turned away, reaching into the little first aide kit on their hip.

"How bad is it?" He asked, arms hanging limp by his sides while he tilted his torso forward, head down so the bipedal troll could reach easier when they turned back to him.

"Oh, it's not bad, but it has the _potential_ to be bad just because of where it is, that's why I'm using preventative care" he heard them say, alcohol wipes held in their fingers while they used their wrists to gently cup his cheeks and then lower his head to rest his bearded chin on their chest. He looked straight ahead at their throat, watching the motion of them swallowing mid explanation. He let them work, slowly relaxing into a puddle of goo while they took care of the wound.

It took him a while to realize he'd wrapped his arms around the other troll, tugging the little purple biped in against himself, face half buried in the cleavage showing through the little chest window of their leotard. He snorted out a breath when they finished cleaning his graze and his hand twitched, lightly pulling at dark violet tresses.

"You're soft" he rumbled, starting to really lean his weight into them, burly arms wrapped tight around their waist, practically covering their whole body with their enormous size. He could feel his ears flicking, the gold piercing in one jingling slightly from the movement.

"Oh.... Um, thank you...?" Maude mumbled, rubbing the soothing gel into the wound, numbing it almost instantly and even the itch was gone. He felt his chest rumble with an appreciative growl before huffing into soft cleavage while his arms tightened around the little bundle of warmth in his arms. One hand moved down, wrapped around their thighs while his other hand pressed into their shoulders right before he lifted them up off the ground so he wouldn't have to bend anymore. He felt them stiffen in his hold for a moment, shocked by the sudden movement and the disappearance of the ground from beneath their feet. But then they melted too, relaxing into his hold before returning to work at a nice, sedate pace, humming softly to themself. He didn't recognize the tune, but he did recognize the small spike in their scent, able to smell it clearly with his nose pressed into their cleavage the way it was. He chose not to do anything about it though, enjoying the softness he was being offered while it lasted, not really paying attention to the hands on his horn anymore, not when he had the rest of the doctor in his arms.

"All done" a warm voice trilled, taping down the gauze to his skin before fingers combed through his black hair, massaging at his scalp intermittently until he was rubbing his whole face into their chest, and huffing appreciatively. "So I guess it's cuddle time?" They chirped and he nodded, almost melting when they undid the little clips holding the neck of their leotard closed, giving him more space to rub his face into the soft skin of their throat and shoulders.

**~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip Of A Few Weeks~~~~~~~~~~~**

Maude had finished offering care to the other country trolls and gone straight to Bruno's shack, wanting some quiet and the peace he tended to have as an aura around him. He'd spotted them sitting on one of his fence posts, a piece of yarn looped around their fingers while they were lost in thought and promptly trotted over. He tugged the yarn from their fingers, watching them flush plum purple right to the tips of their pointy ears and down into the soft cleavage he'd used as a pillow during their first meeting then huffed. He reached out, picking them up off the fence post and twisted so he could sit them on his back, their short legs wrapped around his troll half's waist. He went back to work, plowing his field while the tiny doctor hummed something under their breath.

He found himself slowing down and then pausing to rest under a lone tree when fingers began combing through his black hair, finally remembering he'd taken his hat off earlier. "It's all healed" he heard them murmur, fingers tracing the little scar from their first meeting and he shrugged, not willing to nod because he didn't want to disrupt their hands in his hair.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip Of A Few Weeks~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"it's a pin for your hat!" Maude stated, holding it out on the palm of their hand with a soft grin across their pierced lips. He inspected it from where he stood, small flutters of warmth in his chest before he bent, big hands wrapping around the bipedal once again so he could lift them to his shoulder and immediately the doctor began clipping it onto his hat.

"Thanks Big Daddy!" The little troll chirped, words escaping without thought and Bruno froze, his already dark skin turning even darker while he flushed, ears flapping back and forth the only movement he could make while his mind stuttered and stalled to a halt. Maude was having the same issue, hands fumbling the pin, poking themself multiple times while they tried to figure out where that had come from.

"I won't mention it if you won't?" The little thing finally murmured, embarrassed enough that he could feel the heat of their blush.

"Deal" he agreed, voice gruff and low, also deciding not to mention the spike in their scent that had accompanied the impromptu nickname... Or his own reaction.

**~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip Of A Few Months~~~~~~~~~~**

Maude had shown up with a little pull cart full of moonshine behind them, cheeks flushed a dark plum purple and hair puffed up so much they looked like they'd get blown away by the breeze and Bruno felt himself staring down, down, down at the tiny pop rocker. He gestured to the cart, and their flush exploded, tensing all over until even their chest was puffed up as well, which admittedly just made the view down the leotard window even better but still...

"I need to ask a question about Country Troll anatomy but I can't do it sober and I didn't want to get drunk with any of the other country trolls because they sometimes get too rowdy and I don't want rowdy today because I kinda didn't sleep last night so can we drink together?" Maude asked, words tumbling out in a rambled rush, voice soft and low, trying to be quiet. He automatically stepped to the side when they looked up at him with big blue eyes, all soft and pleading, without thinking, letting them into his shack and the small bipedal tugged the cart in behind them with a softly mumbled thanks.

Three hours later and Maude was drunk, not just tipsy, but actually drunk, chin resting on their fist, looking up across the table at him, books stacked on their chair so they could reach the table, and with a giggle was explaining they'd been reading about different ways to alleviate stress, and one of the most common ways was masturbation, which lead to them reaching across the table, little purple hands reaching for his face to pull him down to their level. "Ho-how do you masturbate? Cos-cos I don' think y'hands can reach, can they?" they asked, voice slurred and face so serious it was almost adorable while Big Bruno flustered, cheeks darkening in the dull evening light coming through his window.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip Of A Few Days~~~~~~~~~~**

"so what does your cock sleeve look like?" Maude asked, flushing darker than he'd ever seen them turn while he went a few shades lighter in horror only to darken once again when he realized that Maude was still looking up at him expectantly. "Last time I was over you said you'd show me once I was sober, i may have been drink but I did write it down" they admitted, nibbling on one of their lip piercings to shut themself up as soon as they'd explained, arms crossed under their chest, lifting their tits while their hair puffed up.

He sighed, realizing he wasn't getting out of this, not when Maude was curious for medical knowledge and lead the way to his room, digging through a trunk until he found it. He sighed, trying to muster the courage and then handed it over as soon as he had enough nerve, before he could lose it.

He hadn't expected it to be so big compared to the tiny troll and Bruno could feel himself flushing again when he watched Maude realize just how big it was. He choked, a sound caught somewhere between a laugh and dying when Maude piped up, "it's bigger than my leg!" He bit his lip, ears flapping nervously while Maude began inspecting it, base of it on the ground, opening at their armpits height, mumbling under their breath about everything they were learning just from looking at it. It was kind of endearing watching their ears swivel forwards, pupils going narrow as they hyper-focused on it. 

"Okay, is this average or large?" Maude asked, blinking up at him after inspecting it for a few minutes, blue eyes full of curiosity and he found himself telling them it was the latter embarrassedly. Their eyes widened, looking down at the sleeve leaning against them, then at him and his nose picked up that little spike in their scent again while he watched them bite their lip. Once again, he said nothing about it, shuffling his hooves on the wooden floors for a moment and flicking his tail while Maude started babbling about the sleeve again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip Of A Few Weeks~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bruno walked beside Delta, following his equine sisters over to one of the many buildings he'd been asked to help provide lumber to fix, not seeing the clever, devious smirk on his other sisters face, the two women making up an excuse for him to go round back of the building with them, walking on either side of his body so he couldn't turn away, not when he came out from the side of the old school building to where Maude was giving a junior first aid lesson, a little medical kit in their hands while surrounded by the gaggle of little trollings. 

"Oh no! It's the big bull!" one of the children cried, not spotting the mayor, Delta in Bruno's shadow, little hooves skittering around on the dust, kicking up a lil storm around their legs until Maude plucked them up off the ground and tucked them under an arm like they were a surfboard or a basket ball. The other kids all looked a little scared, huddling closer together as if expecting the giant to start charging like their parents said he would, but instead Maude spoke up, hair puffing up in agitation. 

"Why in hairs sake are y'all scared of Bruno?" they asked, trying to hide their crossness behind a sweet smile at the trollings though their blue eyes were sharp, a little calculating look in them. "Cause he's my friend and I can promise, he ain't scary, he's just a big sweetie" they added with a chuckle, peeking at him with a little flush across their purple cheeks before looking back at the collection of trollings around them.

"Ma said he's scary, and angry, and he killed a predator and got covered in blood and Ma said he was a bit of a monster and he's really, really big" one of the kids piped up, looking nervously at Maude and then at Bruno, looking a little awestruck at the sight of the gentle giant though, head tilted to the side as he took in the words the troll teaching them first aid had said. 

Maude scoffed, shaking their head with a little laugh, though he watched their eyes close as if to keep anyone from seeing the sudden flash of anger in their darkening blue eyes. "Bruno's protective, not angry, and ya wanna know why he's so big?" the pop rocker asked, setting the now calmed trolling down again, opening their crystalline eyes once they'd calmed, bright warm smile painted across their lips that didn't quite reach their eyes yet. 

A small chorus of voices, young, sweet and intrigued by their teachers knowledge about the mysterious bull troll asked for more information, yelling "why" and Maude grinned mischievously up at the giant bull centaur with a twinkle beginning to shine in their multi-toned blue eyes. "He's got so much love, his body's gotta be big to fit his heart" they announced as explanation, setting the first aid kit aside so they could gesture wide and dramatic with their hands.

While the other trolls made sounds of understanding, Clampers spoke up snidely, "so why are you small?"

"I make trollings eat their vegetables" They responded without missing a beat, voice completely deadpan of emotions and an eerily blank smile on their lips, eyes wide and staring at Clampers before they burst into giggles at the sight of Clampers face while the little ones gasped in horror, some of them looking disgusted, eyes wide and mouths falling open to gape at the nonchalant pop troll while Bruno, watching them with wide eyes and a softly growing smile stood with his two sisters.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip Of A Few Weeks~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Oh Hair, What happened to your head Bruno?" Maude gasped after he'd taken his hat off and he looked at them quizzically, taking in the near horrified expression on the little doctors face, their big blue eyes focused on his forehead and hairline. 

"Got my horns stuck in a cactus" he said plainly with just the barest hints of embarrassment, shrugging it off, ignoring the sting of sweat in the grazes and cuts. 

"Stress tool can wait, come here, I need to clean those before they get infected" the pop rocker said, words fast but voice hushed, moving the big box aside in their little red pull-cart so they could pull out the first aide kit. Instead of asking to be picked up or getting him to go to his knees the doctor climbed to sit on a his work bench, kit sitting open and waiting beside them while they directed him forwards, gently cupping his chin in their soft hands, little fingers brushing soothingly through his beard while they inspected all the wounds, a worried little noise in their throat. 

And just like the first time; his chin ended up on their chest, this time resting on the knot of the country style shirt they'd tied into a midriff style, low cut, gaping open and when he breathed in he could smell their soft, sweet scent as well as the salt of their sweat. He swallowed thickly, relaxing even more when his horns were caressed by gentle fingers, soft, soothing noises building in the chest his face was resting against while the doctor checked they hadn't been twisted, splintered or bent. 

He snuffled slightly, pressing forwards a little more when the fingers pressed to some of the wounds on his forehead and then Maude apologized. "I'm so sorry, this is going to sting" they whispered, pressing some little kisses to his thick black hair before they pulled out tweezers and began pulling cactus spines from his dark skin. He stomped a hoof repeatedly, huffing into their tits with every sharp spike removed despite the soft kisses and the gentle assurances that he was going to be okay.

His hands clenched at the wooden bench on either side of the thighs he stood between, neither of them hearing the wood splintering under his tight grasp while he refrained from pulling away. Even though they were being gentle, Maude didn't dally or waste time, they plucked the spines free of his skin quickly and efficiently to keep from drawing out his pain, and when they wiped the wounds with alcohol to clean them, it was the same story. 

Their movements only slowed when they had him clear and cleaned, more kisses pressing into his hair, fingers massaging the bases of his horns, caressing him lovingly while they whispered sweetly how good he'd been and how proud they were of him for letting them help. He sighed, snuffling into their tits again, pressing forwards and into their space a little, hands slowly releasing the edges of the bench and wrapping around their waist and back.

"I'm going to put the numbing cream on for you Bruno, this means that you won't be able to wear your hat for the rest of the day though" the biped murmured, shifting in his grip to be more comfortable, shuffling forwards to sit on the very edge of the bench so they could ease their legs around his troll halfs waist. He couldn't help but sigh again when the numbing cream was applied, nice and cool against the sting and burn of his wounds. He nuzzled their cleavage, huffing out a hot breath before humming along to the small tune the other troll had started to hum, some soft rock ballad he'd heard them singing in town once while they'd been teaching the trollings basic first aid.

He'd been teased by Delta for getting distracted, stopping what he was doing and hiding in the shade of a barn to watch them that day and just like then, his ears flapped back and forth for a moment when their voice rose to softly sing the chorus, though this time, the words were just for him and they were accompanied by a kiss to the tiny scar on the base of his horn, the first injury of his Maude had ever treated.

They stayed there for a few long minutes after the cream had been applied, warm and safe in that moment, letting it last for as long as they could but then Maude shifted, tits squeezing together around his face when they moved their arms to hug his face and he squeezed their hips gently in his big hands in retaliation, huffing hot air into the crease of their cleavage with a groan. When he breathed in he smelt it again, that spike in the doctors scent, a touch of something almost spicy to go with their fruity sweetness and he licked at their soft purple skin, the salt of their sweat balancing the two flavors out even when they both got stronger in response. He and Maude both swallowed at the same time, going still for a moment before they both moved to look at one another. 

While the doctor had turned a pretty plum color his own cheeks had deepened into an almost chocolate color, warm and rich and unlike Maude's, hidden by his beard and chest hair. Their flush on the other hand was as visible as the rising and falling swell of their soft tits while they huffed for breath, the dark reddish purple spreading across their cheeks and up to the tips of their ears and down, down, down onto their chest and into their shirt that was starting to come loose from his chin resting on the knot. He watched them bite their lip, fingers paused in his hair while his own twitched around their waist, tugging them just that tiny bit closer while he pushed himself up to his proper height again. "Can I kiss you?" Maude asked, head tilted back to look up at him, lip swollen and juicy looking from being bitten.

He nodded wordlessly, moving to bend back down to their height but then they squirmed, wriggling for a moment so they could kneel on his bench, lifting themself to his height before pressing their warm lips to his. It took a few tries to get the hang of it, their mouths such different sizes that it took a few kisses before they got it right together, tilting into the caresses.

His hands moved back to the splintered bench, dropping from their waist as he leaned forwards, ears flicking back just as theirs did, kiss deepening when Maude gently licked at the seam of his lips as if to taste him too. He groaned loudly, the noise building like a rumble in his chest and his fingers around the edge of the wood twitched tighter, more of it cracking in his fists while one of his behooved feet stamped then scratched at the floor of his shed. Their lips broke apart but the kisses didn't stop, Maude's talented, dexterous little hands moving to caress up his throat to cup his jaw, fingers pressed into his beard even while they kissed along his cheek and towards one of his ears, gently nibbling on his piercing with their lips and teeth until he was trying to push even closer, desperate for more touch. 

He felt himself starting to harden in his jeans, back legs stamping a few times uncomfortably, changing positions to try and alleviate the tight feeling now trapping his twitching length which was trying to unsheathe inside the confines of the blue denim. "I want to make you feel so good" Maude moaned into his ear, releasing it for a moment before nipping gently, fingers in his beard twitching before one hand dropped down to pet at his chest hair. He could only groan in response, begging the word please repeatedly while he pressed his front hips forward against the bench, trying to press closer to the little vixen currently driving him wild. 

"I brought something for you to test" Maude whispered, leaning back for a moment, fingers in his beard tugging softly to catch his attention, not that it had ever left them, all of it was on them, their touch, their taste, their smell... they had quickly consumed him in just moments and hair how he craved even more. He forced himself to stop and listen though with a whine in the back of his throat as they whispered, "it was meant to be a gift, but we can test it together if you'd like?" sweet and nervous, voice soft.

He didn't even need to know what it was, agreeing already and was rewarded with a soft smile, sweet and excited. He snorted softly, ears flapping back and forth in pleasure when he saw their little grin and when they tugged on his beard, fingers pulling on the hairs just a tiny bit he followed, moving in to kiss them again. The kiss was slow, sweet, and luxurious, all soft slides of their lips together, wet and hot when they panted each others names, but it ended too soon with Maude tilting their head up to kiss his nose and then his forehead, whispering for him to stay there, they were getting his present for him. 

  
And so he did, he stayed, gripping the bench to keep from turning and following Maude those four paces to their little red cart and he waited for them to come back, sighing softly when he felt their hand caressing one of his flanks. He turned his head, fingers twitching when he saw the little doctors shirt had finished coming undone, hanging open and yet covering more than it had when it was knotted, now only showing the very center of their chest down to their naval, soft purple skin he was eager to touch. 

"I designed a new sleeve for you" they murmured, looking up at him through their lashes, a soft flush on their cheeks and their hand on his flank moved to pet the box now standing between them he hadn't noticed, other hand holding it upright. "Would you like to open it?" they asked, biting their lip to look up at him hopefully and when he nodded their face lit up, moving out of the way so he could turn and pickup the box to put it on the bench where Maude had been, the small troll climbing to sit beside it while he pulled the wrapping away. "the inside's made with silicone, and with some lube, it'll feel like the real thing" they mumbled, showing him the slit at one end of the new cock sleeve. "Better yet, the harness doesn't strap onto you, but onto something you can mount to make it feel even realer" they purred, sounding as eager as he felt right then.

They ended up hooking and strapping it to the work bench, poking out from underneath so he could mount something strong and sturdy that could handle his weight even if the edges of the old wooden thing couldn't always handle his tight grip the reinforced frame could survive anything. Once it was secure and a whole tube of lube squeezed into its tight depths Maude moved, fingers hooking into his clothes, a soft blush on their face while they helped him undress and he watched with a small gulp when together they worked his pants off and his straining erection finally could unsheathe properly, hanging heavy and low. He grunted when soft fingers traced the length of it, Maude having disappeared beneath his barrel and he felt the second tube of lube getting squeezed out onto his shaft, warmed by small hands so it wouldn't feel cold on his aching cock, throbbing with need.

He stamped and shuffled, trying to keep from doing anything rash when he felt lips pressing to the head of his length, a tongue poking out to lick up the pre-cum already dribbling from the slit. When Maude came out from beneath him, climbing up onto the bench he reached out without thinking, barely in control of himself for a moment when his fingers fisted into the front of their shirt, tugging them close while he mounted the bench, hips moving to try and find the new sleeve, and when he thrust deep into it in one stroke he nearly bellowed, lust coiling deep and hot in his heavy balls. He buried his face in his little vixens cleavage again, mouth opening to pant against their soft skin, giant hands pushing the open flaps of their shirt out of the way so he could feel their more of their soft skin.

"Sh, shhhh it's okay, slow down" Maude whispered, fingers stroking the soft curves of his ears and he shook head to hooves, trembling with the need to start bucking into the tight sleeve but with a low groan he held himself still, his giant hands encompassing a tiny waist and ribs. "You're doing so good Bruno" the doctor mumbled, pressing them self a little closer to him, fingers moving from his sensitive, droopy ears that were twitching and flapping with excitement to his horns. He felt himself rumbling when they caressed the skin where his horns connected to his skull, thumbs and fingers applying the perfect amount of pressure. 

"Nice and slow now" he heard them whisper, soft and encouraging, voice warm and affectionate and he began to thrust slow and shallow with a whine building in his throat. He pressed his face deeper into the soft cushions of their breasts, rubbing himself side to side to muffle the sounds trying to escape his mouth and felt the hands on his horns moving to comb through his hair. "This pace is perfect, so so perfect, now go a little deeper, let yourself really feel it around you" they commanded sweetly, voice a soft trill against his forehead.

He obeyed them as soon as he could get his body to obey him, carefully measuring his pace, going slow but deeper on every thrust until he was bucking as deep as his shaft could go, the new sleeve swallowing his length from tip to base with space to spare but so tight it felt like it was sucking him in every time he tried to pull away. He felt Maude shifting in his arms and whimpered, trying to hold them tighter, needing them to stay and ground him so he didn't lose himself and do something rough, but Maude didn't pull away, instead they stood on the bench so he could stop bending over so much, able to relax while mounting.

"I wanna make you feel amazing, i want you to know how much i love you" Maude gasped, fingers pulling at his hair nice and rough while his own tightened just slightly around them, thumbs digging into their ribs while his fingers grasped at their back, pulling them that tiny bit closer so he could kiss and snuffle the warm valley between their soft breasts only to stop when Maude squirmed. They pulled harder at his hair, tugging him away and he paused with a soft whimper building in his chest they swallowed by kissing his lips again. He didn't have time to kiss back before his favorite doctor was peppering warm kisses all over his face, hands curling in his hair and holding him steady while the two of them caught their breath and his hips twitched forwards. He kept trying to buck into the tight, wet toy surrounding his shaft, every movement bringing him closer to completion only to pause when the purple trolls fingers tightened, gently easing his face away from the cleavage he'd quickly become addicted to. 

They tilted his head back, one hand under his chin, little fingers lost in his thick beard, the other tangled warmly in his hair, "we're going to get your edge off, get you relaxed and feeling good and then we can worry about me" They whispered, soft blush on their cheeks, pointed ears flicked down and back, tight against their skull as if they were embarrassed.

"Wanna cum together" he countered, voice deep and rumbling again, the giant hands on their waist spreading so his thumbs could brush over darker purple nipples, and Maude screamed, shocked and bright, then seemed to sag in his hold, babbling softly about something that was _so good_ and he paused, staring at them incredulously, the sudden change in their scent becoming dizzying, their soft sweet and spicy smell flooding the tool shed. He did it again, the callused pads of his thumbs dragging roughly over their nipples and this time he felt something odd, something different to his own and he looked down, hips slowing and gentling so he was lazily fucking the sleeve around his cock, moving the shirt aside completely and then stared. 

"Those are pretty" he growled, the smell becoming overwhelming and he began to play with the little metal bars decorating their tits, flicking the ends up and down, sometimes rubbing in a circular motion until the little minx was held up only by his hands, their legs gone _weak_ ages ago. He didn't pay attention to anything except his little vixen, enjoying the way the doctor screamed his name whenever he got rougher, thrashing in his hold, legs squeezing together. Sometimes their tiny figure would go rigid, curling in on itself and the smell would explode again and soon he was distracted from their tits with trying to find the source of the tantalizing scent. His hands lifted them, nose snuffling and sniffing at their tits, licking the sweat slicked skin while Maude shivered and shook, panting for breath in his hold. 

The smell got stronger the further down their body he got until his nose was pressed to the juncture between their thighs, the denim shorts they were wearing damp and his tongue licked up the slick mess down their thighs leaking from within their grey blue confines. He could hear them babbling his name, hands weakly clutching his black mane while he cleaned their thighs of the fruity flavor that he'd been getting obsessed with for the last few weeks. Only once his tongue couldn't find any more of the wetness on their thighs did he slow down, sitting the little vixen on their knees before him, his hips grinding forwards into the sleeve they'd designed just for him and he cupped their face in his his big hands, gently pressing kisses to their flushed and dazed face. 

"I thought... i was... supposed to... be looking... after you?" Maude asked softly, voice cracked and hoarse from screaming and he looked at the little thing curiously, leaning forwards so they could reach out to him with shaking hands to curl their fingers around his horns. His own breathing had gotten rougher and he could still taste the mess from their thighs on his lips and smell it on his beard while the length of his shaft kept going deep and hard into the sleeve, wet and tight and so, so good, but not quite right. 

"Can we make love?" he asked, a little growl in his voice that had the pop rocker shivering for a moment and then, "the sleeve works fine, but i _really_ want to feel you **more** ". 

And Maude flushed, unable to argue with that, and unwilling to even attempt it, ears twitching to flick back while his own flapped in response, weakly reaching for him again so they could pull his face down to their own for another kiss. He pulled out as soon as he saw their bashful little nod, dismounting the bench and pulling free of the sleeve so he could bend forwards to kiss his partner again and again. 

He kept kissing them until they had firm hands buried in his hair, curled around his horns, he kissed them until he could smell the scent back in force, the intoxicating smell sending him a little wild and his hands traveled their body, helping them undress, the shirt forgotten some time ago now getting pushed off narrow shoulders, piercings through their nipples catching the light, blue gemstones on the ends of the silver bars and he gave them an experimental kiss, tongue laving over the sensitive nubs until Maude was a squirming mess on his bench.

He tugged on Maude's wrists, freeing their tiny hands from his hair and horns and helped them stand on his work bench, fumbling their minuscule belt buckle until they undid it them self, shivering softly as they peeled the little denim shorts away from their body and he tossed them somewhere behind him, too busy reaching out to touch when he realized Maude hadn't been wearing anything underneath. Without the shorts to slow it down or soak it up, slick was already gathering on their inner thighs, glistening on their skin.

Maude reached out, taking his hands in theirs, kissing his knuckles one by one before picking one of his fingers, and with a blush the little pop rocker began to tease it, tongue darting out to taste his skin then lick from the base of his thick finger up to the tip before their lips wrapped around the digit. One finger filled their mouth, lips taut around it before they began to suck and he groaned, almost pressing it deeper curiously, but they bobbed their head back and forth, getting his finger wet before guiding it down to them self. 

He'd thought their mouth was hot and tight, it was nothing in comparison. He found himself cursing, a little wild and driven past his breaking point, especially when they called him "big daddy" again in a broken little whimper when his one finger spread them wide. He thrust it deep and hard, fucking them on that one digit, the wet slap of his loose fist smacking against their drenched flaps drowned out by the near screams of pleasure, lips bitten until they were swollen while he grunted loudly, and soon he was adding a second finger, and a third until the troll in his arms was practically climbing him, legs spread wide over his shoulders while he finger fucked them as deep as he could. 

Hands pulled his hair and his name was being whimpered and screamed and for a split second his vision turned red, lust and something feral driving him on and he put Maude down, laying their tiny body down on the bench and he was mounting it, _trying to mount them_ while he gripped the sides of the bench, leaning forwards so he could look under his body to watch as his giant cock rubbed against the troll beneath him's stomach before he pulled back a little further so he could reach their entrance. He groaned, loud and deep, when he felt their soft opening, dripping wet and hot against the head of his length, shaft pulsing and throbbing with need while more pre-cum slowly leaked, thick and salty from the slit. He rocked his hips back and forth, eyes closing when he felt arms and legs gripping the sides of his barrel, and pushed a little harder.  
  
For a moment he started to fear he wouldn't fit, not when he was so big and they so tiny, but then he bellowed in a combination of shock and pleasure when he felt the _**pop**_ of his cock head pressing into the tight, wet body below, his whole body shaking while Maude screamed beneath him, face burying itself in the soft fur of his under-chest, muffling them self the best they could while their grip on his body tightened. He nearly came then, with just the head pressing into them, and then he pulled back a little and shoved forwards with a louder shout of ecstasy. Beneath him, already overloaded on pleasure from the stimulation to their oversensitive nipples earlier, his little vixens brain had been wired to pleasure, only able to feel good, even when he spread them so wide on the thick shaft of his length they should have been in pain and they found them self cumming when he shoved in deeper. He barely held back after that, straightening his troll half to reach up, grabbing the rafter above his bench for support while he fucked into his Maude, grunting, bellowing and groaning every time he thrust. 

Meanwhile, outside the shed, just entering the property, the Mayor of Lonesome Flats; Delta Dawn could only hear bellowing sounds, and thought someone was hurt, she pushed herself into a canter as soon as the gate was open, then a gallop when someone else started screaming and worried that the little doctor might have been wearing too much red and moving too fast for her adopted brother. She checked around the property as fast as she could before stopping at the door to Bruno's shed, the barn like building open as per usual and she stopped, mouth opening in shock. Her eyes went wide and she felt like her heart had stopped for a moment, having just walked in on her brother fucking the pop troll doctor. She'd thought it great when she found out the two were friends after Maude had offered to go check on her brother, she'd thought it adorable when she found out he'd developed a crush on the tiny troll who barely came up to his barrels sternum, but now she just felt traumatized, mortified at the sight of them together, the doctors stomach literally bulging on every thrust because of how big Bruno was...

She turned, galloping away as fast as her white jean-clad legs would carry her with her face flaming the same color as her hair to try and get the image out of her mind.   
  
Neither of the trolls in the shed heard her come or go and neither saw her shadow on the floor, too busy, _too lost_ in each other and the sensations going through them. The two touch starved trolls were completely and utterly consumed with their need for each other, unaware of everything around them. Everything for them had boiled down, focused to their current connection, hurtling towards their climax. Every thrust he worked himself a little deeper, a little harder until he was literally pounding into Maude who was curled tight around his barrel, back pressed flat to the bench while their fingers and toes curled in pleasure, gripping his soft but coarse fur. 

Maude couldn't even keep track of how many times they'd cum, mind melted with pleasure and hurtling towards another intense climax. Their voice broke, going hoarse and breathy the longer he went and just when they couldn't possibly cum again, every nerve burning in their body and every muscle so tense they thought they might snap like a banjo string he stilled, grinding hard and deep until he came, expanding inside them for a moment and the first pulse had them gasping his name one last time as their back arched. 

He bellowed louder, almost roaring when he came, pressed as hard and deep into the tight channel as he could be while every line in his body went taut, the wood of the rafter snapping and splintering in his hands while the bench beneath him groaned like it might give out. Every pulse of his cock felt like it was going to be his last, pleasure whiting his vision out so hard he didn't realize he was finished until he was trembling brokenly, four legs barely able to support his weight long enough to dismount the bench and Maude, cock pulling out of them with a loud wet pop. His little lover could do little but groan when he pulled out, arms and legs going lax, arms flopping out to the sides while their legs hung uselessly over the edge of the bench.

When he looked, he almost came again, staggering slightly at the sight of their belly softly rounded outwards, filled so full of his seed they looked like they were pregnant. He watched with a dropped jaw, still panting and shaking from the exertion as thick, white streams of his cum dribbled down their thighs, dropping with wet little " _plop_ "s to the dirty floor of his shed. He reached out without thinking, resting one of his giant hands on their stomach and even expanded like it was, his hand still covered the whole bump, fingers and thumb able to touch the wooden bench below Maude on either side of them. He dragged his eyes away from his hand, forcing himself to ignore the sight and thought of them so _full of him_ and followed the soft curves of their body up to their face just in time to watch their pretty blue eyes close. He reached out with his other hand, pushing dark violet hair out of the others sweaty face, large fingers clumsy and a little twitchy while he caressed his sleeping little vixen, the tiny troll passing out hard.  
  
If it weren't for the little smile, sleepy and sweet on their face, he'd have worried that Maude was hurt, instead, he felt a little zing of pride race through him, stamping one of his behooved feet while his tail flicked through the air behind him. He puffed his chest up, taking a deep breath before forcing it out again, forcing himself to relax just enough that he could move his hands to pick the little pop rocker up, cradling them against his chest to carry them from the shed to his shack so he could lay them on his bed to sleep. He didn't worry about cleaning up yet, too exhausted to get back up after settling them in his bed, so he laid down as well, not caring about his cum still clinging to his cock or leaking from them. He fell asleep almost as soon as he'd finished laying down, head hitting the pillow just as he pulled the doctor closer, one hand resting over their belly once more, thumb stroking over the stretched skin as his eyes closed.

He roused slowly into wakefulness a few short hours later when he heard small, almost pained groans and a whimper, arms pulling tighter on the warm body beside him until Maude was able to curl into his chest, tucked under his bearded chin while his ear not pressed into a pillow flicked. "M'belly hurts" He heard them mutter sleepily and cracked his eyes open, frowning worriedly as he looked down at Maude, soothingly rubbing the hand that had been on their stomach earlier up and down their torso, thumb rubbing at their belly, palm on their side and fingers fanned out across their back. "M'hungry, y'wan' 'nything?" He heard them ask, little body stretching in his grasp before moving to sit up and he felt a sudden rush of wetness from between their legs, and they must have as well because they paused, whimpering slightly with a horrified look on their face.   
  
"Please tell me that ain't pee" they mumbled, eyes slowly lowering to look down at themself and he sniffed the air, more sensitive nose picking up the scent of his cum that had restarted leaking from their body. He looked down quicker than they did, noticing their stomach was almost flat again, but softened, a little pudgy and loose and that it was a lot less cum than had been _in_ them now between their thighs  
  
"It's just m'seed, I guess most of it leaked out while we was sleepin" he stated, hand moving from their side to their hip then thighs, spreading them slightly with his fingers just so he could take a little peek.   
  
"y'mean... that wasn' mossof it already? That was only a little?" Maude questioned, voice tiny and squeaking but slurring slightly, looking at him instead of at their thighs, eyes wide. "I'm sorry f'making a mess, I can clean it up if ya like?" they offered, gaping a little still over how much cum was on their thighs, and finding out it was a considered _only little bit_ before sitting up, ignoring the rush of slick mess spreading over their thighs once more and soaking into the damp blanket beneath them.   
  
His next noise was caught somewhere between a huff and a snort, a half amused little sound while he rolled onto his backs, both arching off the bed, four legs stretching in the air above him while he arms went out before laying back against the hay filled mattress, relaxed once more, legs bending to rest above his barrel. he pulled Maude down, laying them on his chest, head tucked under his chin so his big hands could run through their purple mess of hair, not caring about the mess for now. "i'll clean my place up later" he said, shrugging noncommittally with a huff again, smiling serenely when he felt Maude settling back in against him.   
  
  


**~~~~~~~~Time Skip To Next Day~~~~~~~~~**

It took most of the morning for Maude's legs to stop wobbling or their thighs to stop turning to jelly whenever they tried to walk, and the swelling still hadn't gone down, their sore entrance still red and puffy from fucking him, aching right up into their gut. They were starting to wonder if they'd feel it forever, unable to slouch without their back aching or sending shooting pains right through their swollen core. It had taken time to wash the smell out of their clothes, the two trolls sitting by the wash tub together, scrubbing their outfits free of the scent of sex and the dirt they'd collected on the packed-dirt floor of the shed. Thankfully the sun dried them quickly, but Maude was chaffing, denim rubbing against their over-sensitized bits and it took everything the little pop rocker had not to wince with every step as they walked into town with Bruno to catch the cat-r-bus back to VRC. Thankfully the little doctor was able to distract themself from their current un-comfortableness by talking, one hand resting against the side of one of Bruno's denim clad flanks, the other still tugging their almost empty red cart behind them and so they didn't notice the looks half the towns residents were giving them. It didn't occur to Bruno that the looks were directed at Maude, the large bull troll used to being looked at as an outsider on good days, with outright fear and scorn on bad days. 

It wasn't until they were at the saloon, after finding out the cat-r-bus wasn't due for a few hours because of delays' that they found out other townsfolk knew, when one of the drunkards too deep into his drinks decided to try and corner Maude, loudly asking the little "pop whore" if she'd like to try some real centaur dick instead of a "filthy, violent bulls". He giggled, swaying a little, bottle in his hand sloshing when he laughed, leaning into the smaller trolls space, loudly telling them what he'd overheard Delta telling her sister yesterevening, having spied on their conversation after seeing the mayor come galloping red faced from the bulls patch of land. "You got fucked by the bull and ya still walkin, must be some real talented little slut, or real fuckin' loose" He said with a guffaw while Maude stared in horror, wide eyes looking to Bruno worriedly, more worried about what the other troll had called their sweetheart and how this would hurt the gentle giant they'd begun falling for than what he'd said about them.   
  
The look on Bruno's face was enough though and Maude stepped forwards, little purple fists bunching into the equestrian country trolls plaid shirt and yanked him down to their height, something mean and a little cruel came forward, a dark little glint in the pop rockers blue eyes as they loudly and proudly declared, "I love Bruno, and ya ain't gon' make me **_or him_** feel like shit bout that". Maude pulled the drunk a little closer, not caring about the moonshine spilling over their knotted shirt and cleavage, while their tone turned threatening, "but y'ever say shit t'hurt him round me, i'll damn doctor-patient confidentiality all the way t'hell and air all your dirty laundry to everyone here".

"Mark my words ya dumb cunt, _I **don** ' play 'round_" Maude promised, releasing his shirt with a hard shove, sending the skittish pony stumbling back a pace or two before he turned tail and fled. Nearly every country troll was staring when Maude huffed angrily stomping their foot and then kicking dust after him, chest expanding on a deep inhale before they turned, storming back over to Bruno's side, tightening the knot of their shirt, pushing their tits up more before they climbed up onto their stool beside Big Bruno.  
  
"Delta warned me that you was getting flak from some bullies, it's why ya live all th'way outta town, but i never thought they'd call ya such horrid names" Maude said, still sounding absolutely aghast at the thought, big blue eyes losing their rage as they looked up at Bruno, filling with heartbroken little tears before the tiny troll reached out, hands curling into his hair and tugging him down to rest their foreheads together, hugging his face to their own. Maude didn't care if other trolls stared, Maude wanted them to see how good Bruno was to them.  
  
"They're gonna start bein' mean to you too" he said, big warm hands wrapping around them, thumbs stroking their still slightly soft belly while his fingers clutched at their back, overlapping almost completely. 

"That don't matter to me none" Maude stated, hands moving to his cheeks, pulling his face away from their own so they could smile brightly at him, "I ain't ashamed of anything, not my feelin's for ya, not the things I do with ya, and I'm definitely not ashamed of _you_ ".   
  
"They were insulting you more than me" he growled, wanting nothing more than to go outside and find the troll that had tried to insult, and then come onto, his gorgeous little vixen, as if they didn't already smell of him, his scent all over their skin, so deep it was mingled with their fruity sweet flavor that made his mouth water whenever they were close. He wanted to find that other troll and toss them like a sack of potatoes, hard and far, send them running for the back paddocks. His hands tightened, fingers squeezing his partners waist just a bit too tight, making them hiss out a breath, their own hands clapping down on his wrists to gently but urgently push at them. He paused, looking down, fingers loosening and then he pulled his hands back to himself, setting them on the bars surface but Maude's hands followed, little purple fingers wrapping around his thumbs comfortingly.   
  
"He _thought_ he insulted me, but frankly, nothing he says bout me matters, I grew up with worse, most trolls who try to shame one another only do it outta jealousy anyways" they shrugged, leaning forwards to kiss his cheek sweetly, those soft touches already doing more to calm him down than getting into a fight with the drunk would have. "How did he even know bout us bein more than friends though?" The little pop rocker asked, voice a confused little whisper, head tilted to the side, releasing Bruno so they could wrap their arms around themself for comfort.   
  
"we smell pretty obvious" he mumbled back, averting his gaze from their tits that had been pushed up and squeezed together by their crossed arms, flicking his eyes up to Maude's confused face.   
  
"But i scrubbed, really hard" Maude whispered, flushing a little, moving as if to slouch only to wince, sitting up straighter with a hand pressed to their gut while they bit their lip.

"It's not exactly something that washes out" he mumbled, shuffling closer so he could rest one of his warmer, bigger hands soothingly on their aching abdomen, hooves scraping the wooden floors for a few moments before he continued, voice deepening, going low on a growl at the memory of seeing them so full, "you probably soaked some of it up, so you'll be smelling like me for a few weeks _at least_ ". 

"But i washed inside as well" Maude hissed quietly, flushing darker and darker, ears flicked back while his own drooped ones flicked up and forwards, deeply inhaling their mingled scent when their flush heated them up, the little vixens fruity sweet scent mixed with his own desert breeze and BBQ smelling like a treat right then. A treat he wanted to devour, feast on and consume, and he licked his lips until the doctor reached up, grabbing his cheeks with another whisper, "what do you mean _soaked up_? I don't think i'm a sponge and it's the wrong time of year". 

"It's just our courting scent, tells other trolls y'with me" he said, trying to attempt casual, even while they still received a wide berth from the gathering of country trolls in the saloon, the two outsiders getting strange looks and whispers the whole time they were chatting. "Don't they teach you pop trolls bout the Birds and The Bees?" he asked, head tilted to the side, still wondering what Maude meant about wrong time of year and then watched the pop rocker blanch a little, mumbling something to themself.   
  
"pop trolls don't have courting scents Bruno, at least, none that we can smell, our noses aren't that good and I'm part rock troll", they mumbled, voice soft and hushed, words a little harried at first before settling into a more relaxed pace, only to turn suddenly embarrassed and shy. "I um- I can't- err, well, um, eggs and pregnancy can only happen twice a year for them" they finished lamely, words muffled by the way they tilted their head all the way down, ears flicked as far back and as tight to their skull as they could be. He flicked his own in response, tail swaying behind him while he tried to make sense of what the other had said, reaching for his cup of water to take a sip and Maude copied. "I need to get some books on country troll mating practices and sexual education" he heard them mutter to themself, watching them pull a datapad from their jeans pocket to write a note into it.

When it was time to leave he had to carry his vixen, setting them on his back, after their legs gave out as soon as they tried to stand on their own, lifting their little red cart under one of his arms to carry towards the Cat-R-Bus, the two of them humming a country song together while he trotted amicably down the main road, uncaring of the stares the two were receiving, for the first time in a long time, not caring about what others thought of him, because there was someone special keeping his heart safe. He was delicate when he put them on the bus, carefully resting the almost dozing other troll on one of the soft seats while the cloudy driver played with toy dinosaurs in the front seat. "Love you Big Daddy, stay safe" Maude whispered, sitting up to press a sweet kiss to the giants forehead, brushing fingers through his hair one more time before he stepped off the bus, settling himself down somewhere to watch it drive away back to VRC.

**Author's Note:**

> most trolls have the ability to produce an egg in their hair, or "carry", and in that same way most trolls can "help" lay the egg, allowing poly and same sex and aro/ace reproduction  
> But some trolls can give birth the mammalian way as well. 
> 
> Babies that are hatched are more developed due to the way they're manifested and depending on how long they're in their egg for after the eggs been made/manifested
> 
> Babies that are born are more babylike but learn to walk and talk in only a few short months.
> 
> This is my theory for why poppy as a baby was different to Tiny Diamond and the Country Trolling
> 
> I've also added that country trolls who fuck will literally take on the scent of their partner/s for an amount of time depending on whethere they got any and how much of their cum/ejaculation/slick on their skin/inside them.  
> It's called "Courting Scents" and its a little like scent marking but stronger adn without piss
> 
> Turns out that pop rock trolls can also absorb the scent of country trolls, so Maude's gonna be walking around smelling a little like Bruno for a few weeks at least, and he's gonna smell like them for a few days


End file.
